We Don't Talk Anymore
by Fujiwara Naoki
Summary: Kita tidak saling bicara lagi dan hal yang paling menyedihkan adalah dulu kita sering menghabiskan waktu untuk saling bicara/Song-Fict/SasufemNaru/Pen-name changed/Chrysanthemum Bluesky


Ada yang aneh dari matanya. Ada yang aneh dari bagaimana dia memandangnya. Sasuke tidak suka itu ada rasa aneh di dadanya tapi dia mengabaikannya dengan meminum espresso yang dia pesan, seolah-olah tidak perduli. Namun hatinya berkata lain. Karena memang inilah dirinya. Tidak mudah untuk mengubah kepribadian seseorang.

Biarpun tidak melihat Sasuke tahu dia membuka majalah yang dia sematkan di dalam tas tadi. Majalah yang memuat dirinya dengan model perempuan lain. Pekerjaannya yang memang sebagai model remaja membuatnya sering berhubungan dengan gadis lain selain pacarnya, tapi Sasuke bisa bersumpah sesering apapun, gadis itu adalah satu-satunya, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan. Harum rambutnya yang lembut dan mata birunya yang jernih tidak akan bisa tergantikan.

Membuka halaman tengah menunjukkan interview seorang Haruno Sakura gadis remaja yang berprofesi sama dengannya. Orang yang sudah menjadi rekannya satu tahun ini. Jari telunjuknya menunjukkan salah satu baris kalimat sebelum menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sama. Membuat Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang sulit akan terjadi.

"Haruno-san dia menyukaimu" ucapnya pelan dan perlahan Sasuke melihatnya tengah membaca baris yang dia tunjuk. " _Aku menyukai seseorang yang berprofesi sama denganku. Seseorang yang menjadi rekanku satu tahun ini_ "

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya" sanggah Sasuke cepat dengan suaranya yang mengalun tenang seperti biasa. Berharap gadis itu akan mengerti maksudnya. Dia tidak ingin gadis itu termakan gossip murahan yang beredar. Hampir tiga tahun pacaran Sasuke berharap gadis itu akan percaya padanya seperti biasa.

Bibirnya bergetar berusaha tersenyum. Sasuke bisa melihatnya bagaimana nafasnya mulai berubah. Gadis itu menahannya. Kembali berucap "Ku dengar seseorang pernah melihatmu ke rumah Haruno-san"

"Dia hanya menawari ku makan dan istirahat" Sasuke masih menyanggah. Beberapa terkaan mampir di kepalanya. Kenapa gadis itu mengajaknya bertemu di tengah kesibukkannya menjadi wakil panitia di acara prom night sekolah. Bahkan dia sering menolak ajakan kencan Sasuke karena alasan sibuk. Lalu kenapa sekarang. apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Selama satu tahun penuh?" menyambar Sasuke dengan cepat. Masih tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang bergetar. "Aku juga seorang wanita Sasuke, tidak mengertikah kau perasaanku?" lanjutnya. Sasuke bisa melihatnya bagaimana mata itu mulai memerah dan berair di bawahnya. Menampung air yang akan jatuh. Sasuke benci ini.

Sasuke masih diam dengan wajah tenangnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan dadanya yang berdebar hebat. Bukan berdebar saat gadis itu mengatakan perasaannya tapi debaran lain yang tidak ingin dia rasakan. Tangannya berkeringat di balik meja. Rasa gugup dan sesak menyerang tiba-tiba. Sasuke ingin menyanggah lagi tapi tidak bisa. Rasanya semuanya tertelan dan dia hanya diam.

"Maka dari itu" ucapannya terhenti menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar. Mengerjapkan mata untuk mencegah air mata. Sasuke tidak suka ini rasanya sesuatu yang sulit dan menyesakkan semakin terasa. Di balik wajah tenangnya Sasuke takut setengah mati. "Maka dari itu lebih baik kita putus saja, Sasuke"

Itulah senyuman tulus terakhir yang Sasuke lihat. Senyuman manis dengan mata yang menyendu. Salah satu ekspresi dari ribuan ekspresi milik gadis itu yang tidak pernah dia suka. Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun dan lebih membiarkan gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. sesuatu yang hebat baru saja terjadi dimana hatinya tidak siap. Sasuke benci ini dia ingin berlari pergi dan mengejarnya tapi kakinya terlalu lemas untuk berdiri. Saat gadis itu pergi tanpa melihatnya untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menangis dengan jatuhnya satu air mata di sisi kiri wajahnya.

Sasuke tidak siap dengan hal ini. Dimana seorang Namikaze Naruto berlari meninggalkannya dan hanya menyisakan punggung yang bergetar untuk dilihat.

* * *

 **WE DON'T TALK ANYMORE**

 **(Sasuke's Side)**

Cast:

Namikaze Naruto || Uchiha Sasuke

Haruno Sakura || Nara Shikamaru

Length:

Twoshoot

Genre:

|| Romance || Hurt/Comfort || School life

Rate

T

Warning :

AU, OOC, Gender Switch, FemNaru!,

* * *

 **We don't talk anymore**  
 **We don't talk anymore**  
 **We don't talk anymore**  
 **Like we used to do**

* * *

Pagi datang dengan sinarnya yang menyilaukan. Sasuke terbangun seperti biasa dan melakukan hal yang terbiasa juga mengecek ponselnya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin sebuah pesan atau panggilan pagi. Hanya ada pesan dari Sakura yang mengucapkan selamat pagi sisanya tidak ada sama sekali. Sasuke mendesah bangkit dari tidurnya lalu duduk setelah melempar ponselnya begitu saja.

Tepat satu minggu pasca putusnya dengan Naruto. Tidak ada pesan pagi lagi, tidak ada deringan telepon dan suara renyah gadis itu menyapa di setiap pagi atau malam menjelang tidur. Menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk telepon meski dia lelah butuh istirahat. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya lelah, bangkit dari tidurnya untuk mandi. Bergegas menuju sekolah berharap bertemu Naruto mendengar suara renyah itu menyapa lagi. Dan Sasuke hanya berani untuk berharap.

Tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk ritual pagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Mandi tidak lebih dari lima belas menit, sarapan, lalu pergi ke sekolah dengan seragam dan hodie yang berada di balik jasnya. Berangkat bersama kakaknya yang sudah siap setelah memberi kecupan pagi pada ibunya. Sasuke tidak banyak bicara begitu pula Itachi –kakaknya yang lebih tua delapan tahun darinya- sesekali Itachi akan bertanya tentang sekolahnya dan Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan jawaban singkat atau gumaman tidak jelas. Itachi tersenyum sendiri karenanya.

"Kau ada masalah? Wajahmu kusut sekali. Kau bertengkar dengan Naru-chan?" Itachi mencoba untuk bercanda. Sasuke memang masih tampan hanya saja wajahnya begitu masam, namun yang di dapat Itachi hanyalah Sasuke yang diam menatap luar dari jendela mobil.

"Kami putus" Sasuke menjawab singkat tidak di pedulikan Itachi yang menatapnya aneh. Namun pria itu tidak berkomentar. Itu lebih baik di bandingkan Sasuke harus mendengar seribu petuah milik Itachi. Mungkin kakaknya mengerti kondisinya saat ini atau tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. seumur hidupnya Sasuke tidak pernah melihat Itachi putus cinta.

Mobil berhenti di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Turun tanpa memberi salam. Meninggalkan Itachi begitu saja yang hanya mendesah perlahan. Putus cinta adalah fase terberat dalam kehidupan remaja, mungkin itulah kenapa Itachi dulu tidak pernah pacaran, bahkan hingga sekarang. Sasuke berjalan tanpa menoleh mungkin Itachi sudah pergi, lagi pula dia juga tidak ingin tahu.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun" Suara Sakura menghentikan langkah Sasuke, pria itu hanya mengangguk sebentar lalu berjalan lagi dalam diam. Tidak dia perdulikan Sakura yang mulai melingkarkan tangannya pada Sasuke. Dan pria itu tidak perduli toh kini dia bukan milik siapa-siapa lagi meski dulu dia sering menolak Sakura jika melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Karena tidak ada lagi Naru yang akan cemburu padanya. Mungkin.

Mata hitamnya bergulir kearah gerbang. Biasanya disana akan ada Naruto yang berdiri untuk menunggunya masuk bersama. Tidak diperdulikan Sakura yang mulai mengoceh padanya. Meski hanya kecil kemungkinan untuk menemukan Naruto tapi Sasuke berharap gadis itu berdiri disana seperti biasanya. Menyapanya lalu bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu seperti yang mereka lakukan biasanya.

Sasuke memang benar. Naruto berada disana berdiri menatapnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tanda sadar Sasuke menurunkan lengan Sakura menatap Naruto dari jarak sepuluh meter. Gadis itu masih berdiri disana. Sasuke menunggunya, menunggunya menyapa seperti biasanya. Namun yang dia dapat adalah Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangannya lalu berlari masuk ke arena sekolah. Jelas sekali untuk menghindarinya.

Dan sekali lagi Sasuke tidak mengejarnya.

* * *

 **We don't love anymore**

 **What was all of it for?**  
 **Oh, we don't talk anymore**

 **Like we used to do...**

* * *

Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa berita itu tersebar dengan begitu cepat. Seperti angin yang datang dan pergi dengan cepat. Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Terasa menjenuhkan setiap dia membuka mata di pagi hari sekarang. Rasa tidak percaya terus datang menghampiri. Benarkah kisah mereka sudah berakhir? Atau memang butuh sedikit waktu untuk istirahat. Sasuke menatap gerombolan siswa di salah satu meja kantin. Di sana Naruto dan teman-temannya berada bahkan gadis itu bisa tertawa lebar sekarang. Andai mereka sekelas mungkin Sasuke bisa lebih lama bersama Naruto dan memperbaiki semuanya dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian benar-benar putus" Suigetsu berkomentar dengan remahan makanan ringan berserakan di sekitarnya. Mengambil satu kentang goreng di mejanya kembali menatap Sasuke yang masih melihat Naruto seperti dulu. "Aku benar-benar kaget mendengar kalian putus. Ku pikir kalian akan langgeng sampai pernikahan"

Tersenyum kecil dan singkat. Sasuke melihat Suigetsu sejenak lalu kembali mendiamkan pria itu bersama Juugo. Menunduk dengan senyum kecutnya. Tadinya Sasuke juga berharap ucapan Suigetsu benar-benar terjadi. Tapi sayangnya kesalah pahaman terlalu cepat merenggut semuanya. Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya semula. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat bagaimana Naruto tersedak minumannya setelah mendengar sesuatu dari Kiba yang baru datang dan menghilang dengan cepat, berlari dengan Kiba di belakangnya. Sasuke mendesah pelan kini dia adalah orang yang terakhir tahu tentang gadis itu.

Tidak ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana jalan kehidupan seseorang. termasuk Sasuke di dalamnya. Semuanya benar-benar berubah dengan total. Tak ada lagi Naruto yang selalu akan datang menganggunya, mengiriminya pesan, dan suara berisik dan tawa gadis itu lagi. Dan yang lebih penting kini tidak ada Naruto yang berjalan di sisinya. Jika bisa mungkin Sasuke akan meminta maaf meski bukan seratus persen kesalahannya.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi. Bahkan mereka tidak saling menyapa meski saling berpapasan, seolah-olah hanya orang asing. Naruto yang akan memutus kontak atau dia akan diam ditempat tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. seperti orang bodoh. Meski begitu Sasuke akan selalu mengecek ponselnya setiap bangun tidur atau sewaktu makan siang serta saat malam hari. Waktu dimana Naruto akan mengiriminya pesan atau menelponnya. Bahkan pesan terakhir satu bulan lalu masih dia simpan di ponselnya.

"Oi Sasuke kau di cari mantanmu!" pekikan Karin dari arah pintu menarik perhatian Sasuke. Menegakkan tubuhnya tanpa sadar dilihatnya Naruto yang terkejut menatapnya lalu melotot kearah Karin yang Sasuke tahu adalah sepupu Naruto yang sekelas dengannya. Sejenak Sasuke berniat untuk berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto berharap itu benar. Tapi saat bagaimana Naruto menarik Karin untuk menjauh dari pintu namun masih berada di depan kelasnya. Mengomel sebelum memohon dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf Sasuke tadi hanya bercanda" Karin masih berseru dari arah pintu terkikik pelan saat Naruto mencubit kecil pinggangnya. "Butuh bantuanku atau tidak sih?!" Karin menggerutu namun masih dapat di dengar olehnya. Sasuke masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Oi Shikamaru! Kau di cari Naruto!"

Nara Shikamaru, si jenius dalam segala bidang. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam bidang akedemis. Jika Sasuke terlihat tanpa cela satu-satunya kekurangan Shikamaru adalah sikapnya yang seolah enggan hidup. Masih dalam jangkuan matanya Sasuke bukan orang yang suka memperhatikan setiap detil kelasnya. Hanya saja Shikamaru adalah pengecualian untuknya. Dia bukan orang yang sibuk dan hanya memilih tidur meski dalam pelajaran. Jarang keluar kelas dan hanya bersama gerombolannya dan yang paling Sasuke hafal adalah si gendut Chouji. Dan kini Shikamaru mengalahkan rasa malasnya untuk berjalan kearah Naruto.

Satu hal yang Sasuke tidak mengerti adalah Naruto yang berbinar menatap Shikamaru seolah berlian terakhir di muka bumi. Bukannya Sasuke tidak tahu tapi dia hanya diam. Beberapa minggu yang lalu ketua panitia untuk acara prom night sekolah Neji – yang memang teman baiknya – harus menjalani operasi usus buntu. Neji menceritakan semuanya dimana Kakashi-sensei selaku penanggung jawab acara menyerahkan tugas atau dalam artian lain menggantikan Neji dengan Shikamaru. Bahkan pria itu belum masuk sekolah hingga sekarang. Dan Naruto selaku wakil ketua panitia mau tidak mau suka tidak suka harus berurusan dengan Shikamaru. Tapi yang Sasuke lihat sekarang adalah bagaimana Naruto yang menyambut suka cita kehadiran Shikamaru di sampingnya.

"Ah… Shikamaru ya? ku dengar mereka sangat dekat sekarang"

Sakura sudah berada di depannya mengambil tempat duduk Juugo yang pergi ke kantin bersama Utakata. Sasuke hanya diam namun bukan berarti mengabaikan Sakura sepenuhnya. Hanya saja melihat Naruto yang kini tidak ada dalam jangkuannya yang tengah berdiskusi bersama Shikamaru. Sebuah proposal atau hal lain dimana Sasuke tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Lagi Naruto tersenyum dan tertawa lebar, tapi bukan untuknya.

"Naruto dan Shikamaru-kun bukankah mereka terlihat serasi" Sakura berkomentar meski Sasuke belum melihatnya. Hanya ingin menyadarkan laki-laki itu jika sudah waktunya dia untuk melangkah maju. Sakura siap untuk itu sebagai pengganti ataupun pelarian tak apa, karena Sakura sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh senang, namun dia tetaplah seorang wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dimana harapan akan selalu ada meski terkadang kosong dan Sakura akan mengisi harapan tersebut dengan apapun dan bagaimanapun.

"Ah ku bawakan bento untukmu"

Bukannya Sasuke mau menerimanya dengan senang hati. Dia bukan anak rumahan dimana ibunya selalu siap sedia akan membawakan bento setiap harinya dan bukannya juga ibunya malas membuatkan bento untuknya. Namun yang ibunya tahu selama ini adalah Naruto yang selalu membawakan bento untuknya setiap hari.

"Hn" Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan kecil hanya sekedar ucapan terima kasih sebelum mengambil bento yang terbungkus rapi dalam kotak berwarna hijau. Membukanya meski bukan buatan Naruto yang selalu di dominasi warna merah dari tomat. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Sakura membawakan bento untuknya dan segela perhatian gadis itu padanya. bukannya Sasuke tidak mengerti justru dia begitu mengerti.

Awalnya Sasuke hanya berfikir mungkin dia akan menunggu sedikit lebih lama untuk bisa bicara lagi kepada Naruto. Namun sepertinya mantan kekasihnya itu sudah tidak mengharapkannya lagi. Mungkin mereka memang harus berada di jalan yang terpisah. Dengan kehidupan baru. Dan mungkin Sasuke juga akan mencobanya menerima perhatian Sakura secara perlahan dan mencoba untuk bangkit seperti yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini.

* * *

 **I just heard you found the one you've been looking**  
 **You've been looking for**  
 **I wish I would have known that wasn't me**

* * *

Singkat namun terasa begitu lama. Sasuke tidak begitu mengingatnya. Satu minggu, satu bulan, ataukah lebih. Tidak ada yang menarik lagi di hari-harinya yang semakin monoton. Terasa begitu membosankan, mungkin karena dia terlalu lelah atau juga mungkin karena tidak ada Naruto di dalamnya. Sasuke menjadi berpikir haruskah dia pergi menemui gadis itu dan mengatakan semuanya. Namun Sasuke kembali berfikir terlalu terlambat untuk sebuah penjelasan. Bahkan gadis itu sudah bahagia dengan hidupnya yang sekarang.

"Oh bukankah itu Naruto?" Sasuke berhenti berjalan dengan Sakura yang menunjuk Naruto kini berada di depan kelasnya. "Bersama Shikamaru lagi? Wah mereka semakin dekat"

Tidak menjawab bukan berarti Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Mata hitamnya masih menyorot lurus bagaimana Naruto berdiri di samping jendela bersama Shikamaru di depannya. Sasuke tahu mereka hanya membahas acara prom night sekolah, dan Sasuke juga tahu mereka bekerja keras untuk itu. tidak ada yang salah memang jika mereka terlihat berdua setiap hari. Namun terasa menyakitkan untuk di lihat.

"Ah benar juga! Bahkan ada gossip jika mereka sedang berkencan" Suigetsu berkata spontan tanpa tahu reaksi Sasuke.

Meski pria itu hanya diam. Meski pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya Sasuke yang tahu, hanya dirinya yang tahu apa yang kini dia rasakan. Rasa sakit dan kecewa. Kecewa karena Naruto berjalan dengan begitu cepat di depannya, meninggalkannya sendiri di belakang. Apakah hanya dirinya yang selama ini masih belum bisa untuk melangkah dan tertahan di satu tempat. Meski hanya sebuah gossip ataupun kabar burung itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Naru-chanku akhirnya bertemu orang yang tepat tepat" Suara Karin membuat jalan yang tanpa sengaja di blockade oleh Sasuke dan teman-temannya membelah menjadi dua sisi. Kanan dan kiri menatap Karin yang mengejek di belakang. "Dari pada dia terus-terusan sakit hati, ah Naru-chanku sayang akhirnya bisa _move on_ " Menangkup kedua tangan di bawah dagu memuji Shikamaru dan menyindir Sasuke secara terang-terangan dalam satu kata tanpa tendeng aling-aling. Karena Karin tahu apa yang terjadi meski bukan salah Sasuke juga tapi tetap saja melihat Naruto yang harus menahan sakit hati sendiri membuatnya kasihan juga.

"Gadis ini bicara apa?" Suigetsu angkat bicara mencibir kearah Karin yang hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Tidak ada" lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Suigetsu yang sangat ingin membantingnya ke tanah.

Mungkin benar yang dikatakan Karin jika Naruto bukan miliknya lagi dan gadis itu sudah bebas sekarang. bagaimana dia hidup dan saat Naruto benar-benar menemukan yang dia cari Sasuke hanya berharap gadis itu tidak akan tersakiti lagi. Jika Naruto sudah menemukannya Sasuke juga berharap jika bukan pria sepertinya yang beruntung itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Waah aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang"

Ini adalah Kamis sore, tidak ada jadwal yang berarti dan Sasuke mungkin sedang dalam mood yang sedikit baik untuk meluangkan waktu menjenguk Neji yang masih berbaring di rumah sakit. Sebuah kejutan memang mengingat betapa sibuknya jadwal Sasuke dan kini Neji harus berdecak kagum pria itu datang. Biasanya Naruto akan datang dan marah-marah padanya karena harus sakit di saat yang sangat merepotkan. Bahkan Neji masih ingat saat pertama kali Naruto datang menjenguknya gadis itu mengamuk di ruang rawat inapnya. Kunjungan yang luar biasa untuk orang yang sedang sakit.

Tidak menanggapi Neji, Sasuke memilih meletakkan buah yang sempat dia beli itupun usul dari Shisui yang selaku menjadi manajernya. Menarik kursi yang ada di sisi kanan tempat tidur. Duduk menghadap Neji teman dalam segala hal. "Kapan kau akan pulang? Bukankah acara prom night sebentar lagi?"

"Entahlah aku tidak yakin" Neji berhenti dan mengangguk sebentar menatap Sasuke. "Ah benar juga, haruskan aku tinggal disini lebih lama. Merepotkan mengurusi prom night."

"Kau pikir rumah sakit ini hotel?"

Sasuke mencibir dan Neji hanya tertawa. Setelahnya hanya hening, mereka laki-laki dan tidak pandai dalam bicara tidak seperti perempuan yang akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk bicara tanpa lelah. Neji bukan orang yang pandai memulai pembicaraan dan Sasuke orang yang pendiam. Bahkan jika disampingnya ada yang mengoceh sekalipun laki-laki dia akan tetap diam. Neji adalah sahabatnya yang dia temui saat kelas satu SMP, murid pindahan dari Kyoto yang anehnya langsung cocok dengannya. Dia tidak suka berisik begitu Neji meski tidak terlalu anti sosial seperti dirinya.

"Kalian apa sudah baikan?" Neji bertanya setelah diam lama. Bersahabat dengan Uchiha setidaknya Neji tahu lebih banyak tentang Sasuke. Meski Sasuke bukan orang yang suka membeberkan kehidupan pribadinya namun jika dengan Neji entah bagaimana caranya laki-laki itu bisa buka suara meski hanya sedikit namun Neji akan mengetahuinya dengan baik. Neji juga mengerti hubungan Sasuke serta Naruto, bahkan Neji yang pertama kali tahu saat Sasuke mulai menyukai Naruto saat dimana mereka sekelas ketika kelas satu SMA. Dan hubungan aneh mereka Neji juga mengerti. Sering bertengkar dan cepat berbaikan. Satu hari putus lalu hari berikutnya akan kembali bersama bahkan berani melakukan _PDA_ di depannya. Namun masalah ini sepertinya berbeda.

Menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Neji. Lagipula Sasuke tidak bisa menanggung semuanya sendiri setidaknya ada Neji yang mendengar tanpa harus menertawakannya. Cukup memalukan jika kedua orang pria berbicara masalah cinta dan putus cinta tapi Neji tidak keberatan dan Sasuke cukup berterima kasih karena pria itu tidak tertawa meski akan meledeknya jika semuanya kembali normal. "Ku rasa kami benar-benar putus kali ini"

Dahi Neji berkerut pelan lalu mencari posisi yang nyaman, duduk dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang setelah membenahi selang infusnya. "Oh man.. memangnya berapa kali kalian bertengkar. Jika dugaanku benar mungkin Naruto akan segera memaafkanmu sebentar lagi, seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Gadis itu hanya salah paham"

"Sepertinya tidak. Kesalahanku memang terlalu besar kali ini" Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Ingatannya kembali kejadian dimana sebelum pulang. Menyempatkan diri untuk piket di kelas namun yang Sasuke lihat hanyalah Naruto yang kembali ke kelasnya dan pergi bersama Shikamaru. Meski Sasuke tahu itu hanya untuk urusan prom night yang beberapa minggu lagi akan di gelar. Tapi melihat bagaimana kedekatan keduanya membuat Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Tidak ada kesempatan untuknya. "Lagipula dia sudah menemukan orang lain" lanjutnya.

"Shikamaru?" Neji menebak cepat dan Sasuke hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Meskipun dia tidak masuk sekolah bukan berarti dia tidak mengerti apa-apa. informannya cukup banyak, terima kasih kepada teman-temannya yang datang mengunjunginya sambil bergosip. Lagi pula Naruto pernah menjenguknya bersama pria bernama Shikamaru yang dia tahu sebagai penggantinya menjadi ketua panita acara prom night sekolah. "Dengar Sasuke, aku sudah bertanya ini pada Naruto dan mereka tidak berkencan. Ayolah.. kesempatanmu masih banyak! Kau bisa datang kepadanya lalu meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya, apa susahnya itu?"

"Kau beralih menjadi konsultan cinta sekarang?"

Ingin rasanya Neji mengambil nampan besi di nakas bersama mangkuk bekas makan siangnya tadi dan melemparkan ke wajah pria yang hanya menyeringai ke arahnya. "Aku hanya membantumu brengsek! Kau pikir enak apa melihat wajah kusutmu itu setiap hari?! Jika bisa memperbaikinya untuk apa harus menundanya?" sedikit gemas dan kesal juga dengan kisah mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat bagaimana Neji marah-marah hanya untuk menasehatinya tentang masalah percintaannya, mengingat bagaimana kisah pria itu juga tidak mulus sepertinya. Bahkan Neji harus patah hati sebelum menyatakan perasaannya. Tenten gadis incaran Neji seorang wanita berkebangsaan Jepang yang lahir di Cina, ayahnya seorang warga Tiongkok dan ibunya orang Jepang asli. Gadis itu ingin masuk Harvard University. mengatakan ingin focus belajar dan tidak pacaran. "Kenapa kau tidak mengurusi gadismu saja?"

"Kau pulang saja sana" usir Neji ketus saat Sasuke hanya meledeknya, bersiap untuk kembali tidur dengan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya memakai selimut. Merajuk tidak ingin melihat Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa mencobanya. Bahkan dia tidak mau bicara padaku" suara Sasuke menggagalkan rencana Neji. Kembali menatap pria itu, mata hitamnya mulai menyendu secara perlahan tanpa Sasuke sadari. Sepertinya Uchiha itu benar-benar mencintai Naruto sampai seperti ini. Neji menanti kelanjutannya. "Dia selalu menghindar setiap aku ingin mendekat. Aku ingin mengirimnya pesan tapi aku takut dia tidak akan membacanya. Aku selalu berfikir untuk melakukannya besok, besok aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi ketika besok itu tiba saat dia menghindariku lagi aku menundanya besoknya lagi. Dan itu terus terjadi sampai saat ini. Bahkan aku tidak sadar itu sudah sebulan lebih terakhir kami saling berbicara"

Sasuke berhenti dan Neji masih mendengarkan. Tidak berniat menyela karena mungkin Sasuke masih ingin bercerita. Dan Neji tidak memberinya saran kembali karena jujur Neji juga tidak terlalu berpengalaman dengan baik tentang kisah cinta. "Lalu aku melihatnya bersama Shikamaru, dia tertawa dan ceria seperti biasanya. Aku bisa apa saat orang-orang mengatakan dia telah bertemu dengan pria yang tepat. Dan ku harap itu benar dia bertemu dengan orang yang dia cari, aku juga berharap bukan pria seperti aku yang hanya akan menyakitinya tanpa ku sadari sendiri. Jika dipikir-pikir harapanku hanya sederhana. Aku hanya ingin Naruto bahagia, hanya itu saja. apa aku salah?"

Meskipun Sasuke tidak menangis seperti wanita tapi Neji tahu di lubuk hati paling dalam Sasuke tengah terluka. Maka dari itu Neji hanya diam tidak menjawab, tidak ingin menambah luka lagi dengan nasihat cintanya yang belum tentu akan berhasil.

* * *

 **Cause even after all this time I still wonder**

 **Why I can't move on**

 **Just the way you did so easily**

* * *

Menyibukkan diri adalah salah satu cara untuk melupakan sesuatu. Dan Sasuke melakukannya. Sering absen sekolah dan melakukan pemotretan berbagai majalah dan berbagai tempat lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Bahkan manejernya harus menegur hanya untuk sebuah makan siang atau istirahat. Lalu Sasuke akan menolak untuk istirahat dan bergelut pada layar flash kamera di depannya berbagai pose dan baru merebahkan diri di malam hari. Karena Sasuke tahu jika hanya diam maka dia akan kembali mengingatnya. Mengingat cinta pertamanya.

Hampir dua bulan berlalu, satu bulan dia habiskan hanya untuk terus mengamati gadis itu dan satu bulan lagi adalah dengan bekerja tanpa henti melakukan ini dan itu. menyibukkan diri dalam segala bidang.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya duduk di kursi panjang di dalam studio sambil meminum minuman kaleng yang di belikan manajernya tadi siang. Sasuke berharap jika di tangannya adalah alcohol namun sayang dia masih belum cukup umur untuk melakukannya, Itachi pasti akan menendang keras bokongnya saat tahu dia mabuk-mabukkan. Perjanjiannya adalah umur 20 tahun dan sayangnya masih harus menunggu 3 tahun lagi. Sasuke tersenyum geli sendiri jika mengingatnya.

Mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku celana. Mengecek siapa tahu ketua kelas akan memberitahunya tentang tugas atau sebagainya. Namun yang ada hanyalah beberapa orang yang menyampah di grup kelas. Dan itu sungguh menganggu. Sasuke menutup aplikasi chat dan matanya melirik jam serta tanggal yang tertera. Ini adalah Oktober awal, dan Sasuke tidak akan lupa meski dia mencoba melupakannya. Beberapa hari lagi gadis itu akan ulang tahun. Dulu biasanya dia akan selalu sibuk mengurus ini dan itu terkait ulang tahun Naruto meski pada akhirnya hanya sebuah kue beserta lilin bukan makan malam yang romantic namun cukup menyenangkan melihat Naruto yang tersipu malu. Lagi Sasuke menghela nafasnya mungkin tahun ini dia tidak bisa merayakannya.

"Maaf sudah menyuruhmu kemari, tapi ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu"

Wanita itu menunduk malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik helaian rambut merah jambu. Gelagat itu dan nada suara ragu malu-malu Sasuke tahu apa artinya. Dua bulan statusnya yang masih single atau saja baru putus dari kekasih tak sedikit yang langsung seperti ini. bicara berdua dan mengatakan perasaannya secara terang-terang. Dan kini giliran Sakura, gadis yang beberapa waktu ini dekat dengannya. Bukannya Sasuke ingin menutup hati dan bukan juga Sasuke siap membuka hati hanya saja jika dia tidak maju ke depan maka dia hanya akan stuck di waktu bersama Naruto.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang diam menatapnya seperti biasa. Dia sudah mengumpulkan banyak keberanian untuk ini, dia sudah menyukainya. Menyukai Uchiha Sasuke sejak upacara penerimaan murid baru. Mempercantik diri untuk bisa bersama dengan pangeran sekolah. Sakura berusaha keras untuk bisa di lihat menjadi model majalah untuk bisa di kenal. Namun yang dia dapat adalah Sasuke yang sudah memiliki pacar. Namikaze Naruto gadis yang pernah satu kelas dengan Sasuke, menjalin pacaran hampir 3 tahun lalu kandas di tengah jalan. Saat pertama kali Sakura mendengar dia bahkan berteriak girang. Meskipun terlihat jahat namun bagaimana lagi dia adalah wanita. Seorang wanita yang tengah jatuh cinta. Dan saat kesempatan itu datang Sakura tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan begitu saja. Dia sudah berusaha dengan begitu keras. Dan kini adalah waktunya.

Menggenggam erat kedua tangannya, menghela nafas perlahan. "Aku menyukaimu" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sasuke yang tidak berkedip, menatapnya seperti biasa. "Maaf jika mengejutkanmu tapi… tapi aku menyukaimu Uchiha Sasuke. Aku menyukaimu sejak upacara penerimaan murid baru saat itu kau adalah perwakilan murid baru dan aku benar-benar terpesona padamu saat itu" menyelipkan rambutnya ketelinga. "Sejak saat itu aku memperhatikanmu bahkan saat menjadi pacar Naruto pun aku masih memperhatikanmu" Berhenti menatap Sasuke yang masih belum bisa dia tebak reaksi seperti apa yang dia berikan meski menyebut Naruto. "Aku bukan Naruto yang beruntung menjadi pacar pertamamu, tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu. Jadi..ku harap kau bisa menerimaku" suara Sakura mengecil diakhir kalimatnya. Terdiam untuk menanti jawaban Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mengerti rasanya begitu berbeda. Berbeda dengan dulu ketika Naruto yang mengatakannya. Menghela nafasnya perlahan menatap wanita di depannya. Namanya Haruno Sakura dia mengenalnya satu tahun yang lalu saat agensinya dengan tiba-tiba memasangkan dirinya dengan Sakura dalam salah satu majalah bertema couple untuk musim gugur. Dan setelah itu mereka terus di pasangkan. Menurut Sasuke, Sakura adalah gadis yang baik selalu membantunya dan menawari makan saat dia kelalahan dan istirahat di rumahnya. Mungkin itulah penyebab kesalah pahaman ini terjadi. Kedekatan dan chemistry yang semakin dekat karena mungkin sering bertemu membuat Sasuke tidak risih dengan Sakura. Namun untuk lebih dari sebetas teman Sasuke tidak pernah memikirkannya. Karena **dulu** dia punya Naruto. Punya perasaan yang harus dia jaga. Dan punya seseorang yang akan selalu menunggunya. Lalu **kini** Naruto bukan miliknya lagi.

Mungkin memang ini waktunya. Sasuke tidak akan mungkin mencari gadis lain disaat sudah ada gadis yang begitu di kenalnya sudah menyatakan perasaannya. Salah satu cara _move on_ adalah mencari penggantinya. Mungkin memang terdengar jahat menjadikan orang lain sebagai pelampiasan namun seiring berjalannya waktu. Seiring kebersamaan dan kebiasaan suatu saat perasaan itu akan tumbuh juga. Sasuke harus mulai bangkit seperti bagaimana yang Naruto lakukan. Bangkit dan mencoba untuk terus berjalan melanjutkan hidup. Kembali menatap Sakura lalu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, hingga mata gadis itu berbinar bahkan menangis karena begitu senang.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun"

Ini adalah pagi 10 Oktober, pagi yang seharusnya menjadi pagi yang terbaik untuk seseorang. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba mengenyahkan hal lain yang memenuhi pikirannya. Berjalan seperti biasa menuju kelas, seperti biasa pula dirinya menjadi bahan pemberitaan sekolah. Dan statusnya yang kini menjadi pacar Sakura sudah menyebar entah kapan. Padahal baru seminggu lalu mereka resmi.

Sasuke membenarkan letak tali tasnya yang turun dari bahu. Pandangannya lurus dan mata hitamnya menemukan yang ingin dia lupakan. Naruto berjalan kearahnya, bukan melainkan berlaian arah dari dirinya. Gadis itu pasti melihatnya namun enggan untuk menatap. Berjalan dengan sedikit lambat, mereka akan berpapasan dan Sasuke sudah bersiap jika Naruto menyapanya. Aneh rasanya jika harus bertingkah seperti orang asing. Setidaknya jika Naruto masih memberi kesempatan meski hanya berteman Sasuke akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Ohayaou Sasuke-kun"

Tepat saat Sakura datang melingkari lengannya saat itu juga Naruto berada disisinya meski hanya sepersekian detik. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya juga Naruto hanya diam, tidak menatap ataupun sekedar melihat dari ekor matanya. Mungkin memang Naruto belum siap atau dia sudah melupakannya. Begitu cepat dan begitu mudah. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura – gadis yang kini berstatus menjadi pacarnya – mungkin Sasuke harus diingatkan kembali jika dia sudah memiliki yang lain. bukankah ini adalah pilihannya. Pilihannya untuk berjalan maju.

Tersenyum tipis membalas saapaan pagi Sakura yang dulu hanya dia jawab dengan gumaman pelan. "Ohayou Sakura"

Tidak ada yang special hari ini setelah pagi yang luar biasa tadi. Sekolah, belajar, berkumpul dengan teman-temannya lalu pulang. Naruto masih sama pula, gadis itu masih bersama dengan teman-temannya, mempersiapkan malam promnight yang dua hari lagi akan diadakan, dan juga masih sama bersama Shikamaru. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar menikmati hari – harinya yang sekarang. Tanpa dirinya disisi gadis itu. lebih berbinar dan cerah dari biasanya.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya mengangkat dagu dengan kedua tangan berada dalam saku jeans. Pemotretan untuk minggu ini, dan manajernyanya sudah standby di depan gerbang sekolahnya bukan Itachi yang seharusnya datang menjemput. Bersama Sakura yang kini menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Flash kamera menyapa dan dia berwajah datar seperti biasa. Orang-orang akan mengatakan jika itu keren. Dia ingat pertama kali terjun di dunia ini adalah permintaan Itachi karena temannya – Nagato – pemilik sebuah agensi besar yang membutuhkan model di perusahaannya lalu Nagato tertarik padanya saat pertama kali mengunjungi rumah mereka bersama Itachi yang saat itu perusahaan milik keluarganya dan Nagato sedang mengadakan kerja sama, dalam titik ini Sasuke tidak perduli. Alasan lainnya adalah saat Naruo mengatakan.

" _Kau terlihat keren jika menjadi model"_ dengan senyuman lembut dan rona merah dipipi membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya menjadi model. Maka dari itu Sasuke menyetujui kontrak yang di berikan padanya. Lalu seperti bom waktu, itu hanyalah menjadi boomerang untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Oy Sasuke kau sudah selesai?" Suara Kimimaro datang dari arah pintu bersama beberapa temannya dengan seragam yang masih melekat di tubuh mereka kecuali Neji tentunya, bukan karena sakit pria itu sudah pulang lima hari yang lalu mestinya sudah sehat namun meski sahabatnya Neji tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Sasuke menoleh setelah berganti pakaian dengan seragam yang dia pakai tadi bersama Sakura yang sudah menunggunya dikursinya sendiri.

Menatap heran orang-orang yang hanya tersenyum mengejek kearahnya. Berjalan mendekat bersama Sakura di sampingnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aish dasar pria ini" tinjuan kecil di lengan kirinya dari Suigetsu. "Kau sudah pacaran dengan Sakura dan lupa dengan kami?! Kami ingin mengajakmu karaoke yah anggap saja perayaan hubunganmu dengan Sakura bagaimana?" tertawa kecil di akhir kalimat sambil tersenyum mengejek kearahnya.

"Suigetsu benar, bukankah sekarang waktunya bersenang-senang" Hotaru berkata ringan di samping Utakata, Sasuke tidak terlalu mengenalnya namun Sakura sangat tahu gadis itu. kekasih Utakata yang berbeda sekolah dari mereka.

"Aku tidak keberatan" Sakura menjawab ringan hingga terdengar terlampau semangat. Ini menyangkan ketika orang-orang mulai membahas statusnya bersama Sasuke. Menggoyang lengan Sasuke yang berada dalam genggaman jarinya. "Bagaimana? Kau terlalu banyak bekerja bukan? Bukankah waktunya bersenang-senang? Kau setuju?"

Meski Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya diam dan disinilah dia berakhir bersama orang-orang yang selalu dijumpainya. Diam dengan minuman kaleng tidak ikut bernyanyi bersama Suigetsu dengan hebohnya. Seperti pesta akhir pekan dia jarang untuk menghadiri hal-hal seperti ini karena biasanya dia akan menghabiskan sisa waktu istirahatnya bersama Naruto meski hanya di telefon dan itu semakin berkurang setiap waktunya karena padatnya jadwal. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, aneh rasanya jika setiap hari dan saat pikirannya hanya terpusat pada gadis itu meski kenyataannya dia sudah punya yang lain. Benar kata Neji, _Move on_ mudah dikatakan namun sulit dilakukan.

Dia bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas tentang Naruto. Gadis yang percaya diri dan terlalu semangat. Dia tidak akan malu saat di puji cantik meski kadang semburat merah muncul tipis di kedua pipi chubby nya. Dia hanya akan tertawa pelan lalu berkata.

" _Tentu saja! Aku tahu aku cantik, jika tidak mana mau kau denganku?"_

Dia cerewet sangat menghemat dan itu yang Sasuke suka. Ketika dia mulai bicara panjang lebar karena Sasuke begitu boros dalam pengeluaran, Naruto akan bicara tanpa henti namun akan berbinar ketika Sasuke datang bertamu. Yang paling Sasuke suka adalah ketika Naruto mulai cemburu saat dia dekat dengan gadis-gadis yang mengerbunginya. Menggoda Naruto dengan memberikan fanservice berupa senyuman tipis. Naruto akan mencibir dengan mulut tipisnya.

" _Dasar brengsek kau pikir kau siapa?! Aish..kau bahkan tidak setampan Haruma Miura"_

Lalu saat Sasuke membuat kesalahan ketika mereka bertengkar karena beberapa alasan gadis itu akan berteriak kesal lalu mengatakan pada teman-temannya jika mereka sedang berperang. Namun esoknya ketika Sasuke muncul dalam sebuah majalan bersama model lain maka Naruto akan menggedor pintu kamarnya tidak perduli jika itu menganggu Itachi yang sedang istirahat ataupun ibunya. Dengan mata merahnya dan sedikit membengkak Naruto berdiri di depan kamarnya.

" _Dasar brengsek! Aku hanya meninggalkanmu sehari kau sudah bersama gadis lain! Pria jahat! Aku tidak mau putus tahu!"_

Saat itu Sasuke akan menarik Naruto perlahan masuk ke dalam kamarnya menutup pintu karena tahu Ibunya akan terkikik geli diujung tangga. Memeluk pelan gadis itu, meminta maaf secara lembut karena telah membuat gadis itu menangis sepanjang malam. Meski dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk erat hingga tulangnya terasa. Naruto begitu menggemaskan. Mengecup ujung kepala pirang dengan aroma shampoo kesukaannya. Meminta maaf sekali lagi. Dan hal yang membuatnya tersenyum lepas adalah saat Naruto mengusap pipinya kasar seperti anak kecil lalu menunduk tanpa memandangnya menutupi ronah merah di pipi.

" _Aku tahu kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku. Jadi kali ini kumaafkan kau, tapi jika kau melakukannya lagi ku pastikan aku akan menyiksamu!"_

Berakhir dengan menubruknya dengan pelukan hangat. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, Naruto sungguh begitu menggemaskan. Setiap kata yang terucap masih teringat jelas. Gadis itu memang benar dia menyiksanya. Menyiksanya tanpa sadar secara perlahan. Rasa sakit yang dia terima benar-benar menyesakkan untuk diingat. Naruto menepati janjinya.

"Sasuke-kun ayo"

Sakura menarik tangannya untuk berdiri, bergabung bersama dengan beberapa temannya yang menyanyikan beberapa lagu. Sakura juga menariknya ke dunia nyata. Tersenyum tipis saat gadis itu mengajaknya menari perlahan dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Koyuki dan juga Kimimaro yang tidak dia mengerti. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak boleh memikirkan Naruto ada Sakura di depannya tersenyum manis menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

"Terima kasih sudah memilihku. Aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu aku janji itu" Sakura berkata pelan di depannya meski suara penuh dengan orang-orang namun Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya. "Aku tahu kau memang belum menyukaiku sepenuhnya, kau masih belum bisa melupakan Naruto. Namun aku akan tetap menunggumu. Menunggumu untuk menyukaiku."

Rasa bersalah menjadi sangat dominan. Tidak seharusnya Sasuke memikirkan gadis lain terlebih adalah mantan kekasihnya sendiri. mungkin diseberang sana Naruto mencoba untuk bangkit dan mulai melupakannya. Tidak ada gunanya mencari waktu jika waktu sudah meninggalkan mereka dalam sebuah kubangan kenangan. Sasuke meraih tengkuk belakang Sakura menundukkan tubuhnya dan mencium gadis itu. Tidak perduli juga teriakan orang-orang di dalam sana. Bahkan Utakata dan Juugo tersedak minuman mereka.

Bahkan saat menutup matapun hanya Naruto yang dipikirannya. Naruto dengan ciuman lembutnya. Meski dia tahu yang kini di depannya adalah Sakura tapi Naruto masih memenuhi pikirannya. Sasuke benar-benar pria yang jahat. Dan dia setuju dengan itu.

Sasuke melempar tubuhnya pada kasur tanpa mengganti pakaian terlebih dahulu. rasanya hari ini dua kali lipat lebih melelahkan dari sebelumnya. Menghela nafas kasar lalu mengambil ponsel di saku. Membuka aplikasi pesan, dan pesan-pesan Naruto masih tersimpan disana. Bahkan pertengkaran terakhir mereka dimana Sasuke tidak membalasnya. Membalas pesan terakhir Naruto.

2016-08-04

 _ **From: Naruto**_

 _ **Terserahmu lah apa peduliku!**_

 _ **Berapa kalipun aku katakan kau juga tidak mendengarku!**_

 _ **Kau brengsek!**_

Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya ke papan keyboard di ponsel. Mengambang di tempatnya. Belum terpikir ucapan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan. Namun perlahan Sasuke mengetiknya.

 _ **Happy birthday..**_

Lalu menghapusnya. Kembali Sasuke mengetik di ponselnya.

 _ **Selamat ulang tahun, semoga kau bahagia**_

Dan menghapusnya lagi. Melempar ponselnya begitu saja. Menyedihkan memang, dia baru saja mencium gadis lain dan kini kembali memikirkan mantan kekasihnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Bagaiamana dia bisa move on jika setiap saat selalu memikirkan gadis itu. Jika bisa ingin dia bertanya pada Naruto kenapa begitu mudah untuk melakukannya. Sedangkan dia harus ribuan kali terjatuh dalam rasa sakit untuk mencoba mengerti phrasa itu.

* * *

 **Don't wanna know**

 **What kind of dress you're wearing tonight**

 **If he's holding onto you so tight**

 **The way I did before**

* * *

Malam prom night, malam yang paling di nanti setiap tahun. Tidak semua sekolah mengadakannya, hanya beberapa sekolah yang mengadakan kegiatan kebarat-baratan ini dan termasuk sekolahnya. Diadakan secara special untuk siswa akhir tahun seperti dirinya yang akan lulus. Untuk kenangan yang tidak terlupakan. Di gelar dengan mewah serta red carpet di depan gerbang masuk. Beberapa koran local, majalah remaja, dan majalah sekolah akan meliputu acara tahunan ini.

Sasuke turun dari mobil BMW metallic milik Itachi bersama Sakura. Tak ada yang salah mengajak seseorang untuk ke pesta yang memang di buat untuk pasanga, lagipula Sakura adalah pacarnya hal yang wajar dia menggandeng gadis yang memakai gaun mewah dari _Carolina Herrera_ yang keluar musim panas 2014 lalu, gaun berwarna putih yang memanjang hingga mata kaki, dengan bagian belakang yang sedikit terbuka dari pita yang mengikat gaun menyilang di belakang. Sepasang hells hitam dari Giuseppi Zanotti*. Sasuke tersenyum tipis membiarkan Sakura yang melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan yang tertutup jas yang tengah dia pakai. Itachi yang memilihkan setelan yang dia pakai setelah memesankan satu setelan baju koleksi Christian Dior, sebuah kemeja hitam kotak-kotak bergaris putih dan jas serta celana biru navy lengkap dengan dasi hitam yang kini dia pakai**. Kini mereka sukses mencuri pusat perhatian semua orang. Menjadi pusat perhatian adalah yang terbiasa padanya, apalagi mengenai gossip yang beredar tentang dirinya.

Berhenti melangkah untuk menjadi dirinya objek foto beberapa photograp majalah. Banyak orang yang hadir, banyak pasangan yang tertawa. Dan pesta yang begitu elegan, mungkin kerja keras gadis itu berhasil. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam sepersekian detik Sasuke kembali mengingatnya. Apakah dia sudah datang? pakaian apa yang dia kenakan? Bersama siapa gadis itu akan datang? Sasuke begitu penasaran namun tidak ingin tahu. Karena meski gadis itu terlihat cantik sekalipun dia bukan pasangannya lagi. Bukan yang menggenggam erat lengannya, bukan juga yang menjadi pasangan dansa untuknya. Bukan Sasuke rajanya dan bukan Naruto ratunya. Kini mereka berada di dua sisi yang berbeda.

Mobil Van hitam berhenti setelah Sasuke dan Sakura selesai berfoto dan mulai memasuki pintu utama acara. Menuju hall yang di selenggarakan di auditorium sekolah. Teman-temannya sedang berkumpul. Sasuke menatap semua penjuru ruangan, semua tamu baik dari dalam sekolah maupun luar sekolah karena undangan. Tersenyum tipis, gadis itu benar-benar bekerja dengan keras hingga pesta besar ini berlangsung. Malam prom night paling mewah dan elegant. Pantas saja gadis itu terlihat pucat beberapa hari belakangan, mungkin karena kelelahan. Aneh, kini dia memikirkannya lagi.

"Wah,, siapa itu?"

Suigetsu menganga dengan gigi runcingnya. Sasuke menoleh sekilas sebelum menatap Neji yang tersedak di sampingnya. Laki-laki absen begitu lama dan datang ke acara prom night dengan badan yang luar biasa sehat. Memukul dadanya ringan mencoba menetralisir air yang salah jalan. Menepuk pelan lengan Sasuke. "Coba kau berbalik"

Sasuke diam namun tetap menurut meski bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya. Berbalik perlahan bersama dengan Sakura di sisinya. Dia arena red carpet yang masih bisa dia lihat dengan jelas. Dia berdiri di sana dengan senyuman manisnya, tubuhnya terbalut dengan gaun putih silver panjang dengan bawah yang sedikit mengembang hingga dia harus sedikit mengangkat sisi gaun, mengekspos punggung dan bahunya, gaun strapless dengan motif polcadot putih yang tidak terlalu terlihat. Rambutnya tergerai panjang, hanya mengikatnya setengah dan poni yang menutup sebagian kening, mungkin baru dia pangkas. Sebuah _Bridal dress_ dari Angel Sanchez***. Tampak begitu cantik seperti pengantin.

Kembali seperti saat pertama kali bagaimana dia terpesona. Tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan meski hanya sejenak. Penampilannya sederhana, tanpa banyak polesan di wajah. Senyumnya yang cerah seperti biasa, lalu jantungnya kembali bertalu dengan cepat. Sasuke tidak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi malam ini. dia bahkan sudah berjanji pada dirinya jika malam ini dia akan melepasnya, tidak lagi terbebani dan menutup pintu untuknya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak mengetuk atau berdiri di depan rumahnya hanya saja pintu yang dia tutup rapat kini terbuka kembali. Dan hatinya kembali berdentum sakit. Sebuah tangan yang terulur menggenggam tangan kecil itu begitu erat. Lalu melingkar di pingganya. Sasuke merasakan sakit dua kali lipat lebih menghujam. Melepaskan tidak semudah ketika menerimanya datang.

"Wah mereka seperti pasangan pengantin saja" Ino hanya berkomentar bersama dengan Sai yang mengangguk di sampingnya. Sasuke bisa mendengarnya, Ino adalah sahabat Naruto yang satu kelas dengan gadis itu. sudah wajar jika dia berkomentar mengenai temannya.

"Mereka benar-benar serasi..."

"Shikamaru juga tampan sekali"

Sasuke hanya diam saat bagaimana teman-teman Naruto memujanya bersama dengan pria yang dia bawa di malam prom. Dia adalah Nara Shikamaru, dengan balutan serba hitam kecuali jas biru donker yang dia kenakan. Seperti kata mereka pria itu tampan, bersanding dengan gadis yang berarti untuknya. Menggenggam tangan mungil itu begitu erat, merangkulnya, berjalan disisinya, tersenyum untuknya. Hal-hal kecil yang dulu pernah dia lakukan. Kini tangan itu bukan dalam genggamannya lagi. Tangan itu sudah berada dalam genggaman orang lain.

* * *

 **I overdosed**

 **Should've known your love was a game**

 **Now I can't get you out of my brain**

 **Oh, it's such a shame**

* * *

Prom night identik dengan pesta dansa, dan kini Sasuke melakukannya bersama Sakura yang tadinya sempat malu-malu meminta padanya. Bukan juga Sasuke melakukannya karena terpaksa karena memang sudah seharusnya dia membawa gadis yang notabene pacarnya itu menjadi pasangannya di lantai dansa. Di tengah hall megah ini.

Dansa diadakan tiga puluh menit di awal setelah pidato panjang dari beberapa orang termasuk Shikamaru di sana. Dan Sasuke harus menahan emosinya saat Shikamaru memandang Naruto tanpa berkedip, Sasuke tahu tatapan itu apa artinya, dia diam karena memang tidak ada hak untuknya. Emosinya kembali naik saat tiga puluh menit lamanya mereka berdansa, Naruto dan Shikamaru. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan lalu tertawa pelan. Tidak ada yang salah memang Shikamaru memeluk Naruto dan dia memeluk Sakura dalam dansa ringan. Yang salah adalah dia yang tidak bisa menyingkirkan Naruto dari otaknya.

Dan setelah tiga puluh menit paling menyesakkan itu adalah kini giliran Neji dan sang sahabat yang bermain api dengan emosinya. Berada di tengah-tengah panggung sederhana yang disiapkan dengan sebuah grand piano di depan bersama sang pujaan hati Tenten yang entah bagaimana menyetujui Neji untuk tampil bersama diacara prom night ini. Sasuke tidak pernah mempermasalahkan apa yang dilakukan meski si rambut panjang salto bahkan kungfu pun dia tidak perduli namun kini dia menyanyi dengan lagu yang seratus persen menyindirnya. Bahkan Sasuke bersumpah dia sempat melihat Neji menyeringai padanya tadi.

 _We Don't Talk Anymore_ dari _Charlie Puth ft Selena Gomez_ Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan membagi rahasia lagi dengan Hyuga Neji meski sepenuhnya hanya bualan saja. saat laki-laki mencapai pre Chorus dia melihat matanya menyunggingkan senyum mengejek.

 **Don't wanna know**

 **What kind of dress you're wearing tonight**

 **If he's holding onto you so tight**

 **The way I did before**

 **I overdosed**

 **Should've known your love was a game**

 **Now I can't get you out of my brain**

 **Oh, it's such a shame**

Luar biasa. Lagu itu menyindirnya luar dalam. Menyindir kisah cintanya, dan menyindir dirinya yang kesulitan move on bukannya gagal move on. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang jauh darinya. Gadis itu menggurutu dengan bibir mencibir menatap Neji dan Tenten, sepertinya Naruto mengerti, merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Sasuke tersenyum geli lupa jika dia berhasrat ingin membunuh Neji. Saat laki-laki itu mencapai Chorus Sasuke hanya diam. Menyetujui lirik lagu itu. tidak ada yang salah memang.

 **We don't talk anymore**  
 **We don't talk anymore**  
 **We don't talk anymore**  
 **Like we used to do**

 **We don't love anymore**

 **What was all of it for?**  
 **Oh, we don't talk anymore**

 **Like we used to do...**

Memang mereka tidak saling bicara, namun mungkin juga masih sedikit saling mencintai. Mungkin. Setidaknya Sasuke pernah memergoki Naruto memperhatikannya diam-diam. Dan itu sudah cukup baginya. Jika Naruto masih perduli padanya.

Setelahnya hanya beberapa acara hiburan, band dan DJ yang diambil dari siswa sekolah. Entah bagaimana mereka menyeleksinya. Meski hentakan music terkadang keras namun acara ini berlangsung aman, tidak ada alcohol, tidak ada tarian yang berlebihan. Jika ada pihak keamanaan dari panitia langsung menyeret mereka keluar. Dan hukuman keesokannya. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya lelap, didalam terlalu pengap dan juga tidak ada Naruto dalam pandangannya lagi. Setelah bicara sebentar pada Sakura dan teman-temannya Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar. Mencari udara segar dan menenangkan diri.

Sasuke berjalan disekitar halaman belakang sekolah yang terlihat sepi dengan taman kecil di sekelilingnya yang diterangi beberapa lampu neon kecil di beberapa sudut. Tenang rasanya berada di tempat ini. Berjalan pelan, mematri ingatannya. Disini ditempat ini Naruto menyatakan perasaan padanya membuatnya malu untuk pertama kali. Membuatnya terlihat seperti pengecut. Melihat seorang gadis menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu meski dia punya perasaan yang sama.

Berhenti berjalan saat dirasa ada orang lain disana. Sasuke berjalan pelan mencoba memastikan, Dan saat matanya menangkap apa yang dimaksud dia merasa menyesal telah melakukannya. Dua pasang manusia tengah berdansa di kelilingi bunga lili putih disekitar dengan lampu-lampu yang berasal dari lilin kecil. Shikamaru orang yang romantis, hal yang Sasuke tidak pernah tahu. Menyiapkan hal ini di tengah kesibukannya untuk gadis yang disukainya.

Dia tahu rasa marah dan cemburu saat ini. namun dia kembali hanya diam tidak berniat untuk masuk dan mengganggu pasangan yang harus dia akui teramat sangat serasi itu. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan rambut pirangnya yang terayun mengikuti gerak kaki. Tertawa lebar dengan rona merah dipipi. Sasuke tahu keberadaan gadis itu bagai candu untuknya. Dia pergi dan bangkit begitu cepat, membuat Sasuke bertanya apakah ini hanyalah sebuah permainan. Apa itu cinta bagi Naruto? Benarkah dia selama ini menyukainya atau hanya kagum semata. Mungkin seharusnya Sasuke sadar jika bagi Naruto dia hanyalah taman bermain. Atau juga mungkin bagi Naruto dia adalah salah satu boneka mahal milikknya. Tapi bagaimanapun Sasuke bersikeras untuk membenarkan apa yang dia pikirkan, mencoba membenci gadis itu, mencoba menghilangkan Naruto dari hidupnya. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba maka dia akan kembali mengingatnya begitu sulit dan selalu berkeliaran di kepalanya. Sungguh memalukan. Bahkan Sasuke yakin gadis itu tidak memikirkannya seperti dirinya hingga hampir gila.

Sasuke berbalik memunggungi pasangan bahagia itu. berjalan kembali menuju aula utama dimana Sakura mungkin menunggunya.

"Mungkin memang benar jika aku harus melepasmu"

* * *

 **We don't talk anymore**  
 **We don't talk anymore**  
 **We don't talk anymore**  
 **Like we used to do**

 **We don't love anymore**

 **What was all of it for?**  
 **Oh, we don't talk anymore**

 **Like we used to do...**

* * *

Kali pertama aku melihatmu saat aku masih menjadi anak ingusan yang terpesona pada bola biru yang berbinar menatap sekumpulan bunga sakura yang gugur. Itu adalah hari pertama kita masuk SMA, kau tersasar bahkan terlambat. Kau mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam barisan upacara. Kau berfikir mungkin tidak ada yang melihatmu namun rambutmu begitu mencolok diantara lainnya. Aku sempat berfikir si bodoh mana yang berani telat di hari bertama. Namun justru aku malah tertawa geli karena si bodoh itu bersikap seakan tidak ada-apa.

Saat kali kedua aku kembali bertemu denganmu adalah ketika aku tahu jika kita satu kelas. Kau datang dengan senyum yang lebar, kau begitu semangat dan percaya diri. Saat itu kau berjalan menuju bangkumu dan harum parfum yang kau pakai saat berjalan melewatiku masih tercium hingga sekarang, begitu segar seperti jeruk yang baru dipetik di tengah tetesan embun. Rambutmu begitu lembut saat bergesekan dengan tanganku tanpa sengaja seperti serat kepompong pada ulat sutera. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya. Kau menyapa ku lebih dahulu diantara kekagumanku tentang bagaimana kau yang begitu mudah menarik perhatianku. Dan tanpa sadar aku memperhatikanmu diam-diam setiap hari.

Kau akan tertawa dengan lebar saat seseorang memberimu sebuah lelucon kecil. kau akan marah jika seseorang mengganggumu atau teman-temanmu. Bagiku kau adalah gadis aneh yang tidak takut pada apapun, kau juga orang pertama yang memarahiku disaat yang lain segan menegurku ketika aku tidak perduli dengan acara festival sekolah. Matamu akan berbinar saat menemukan sesuatu yang kau sukai. Dan kau akan menangis karena sebuah film atau melodrama. Kau percaya dengan kemampuanmu sendiri dan tidak mudah menyerah. Kau bahkan hampir pingsan karena latihan base ball saat yang lain menyerah untuk kompetisi olah raga yang mungkin tidak akan bisa menandingi kelas sebelah yang mempunyai seorang atlit. Kau tidak perduli apapun meski basah kuyup karena kakak kelas yang mendorongmu ke kolam renang hanya karena kau membela temanmu.

Aku mulai menyukaimu. Aku mulai menyukai tentangmu, mulai mencari apa mimpimu yang ingin menjadi dokter seperti nenekmu. Kau belajar begitu keras di matematika meski kau tahu kau benci setengah mati dengan pelajaran itu dan berakhir dengan aku yang menjadi tutor dadakanmu. Kau orang pertama yang kulihat tidak tersipu malu saat orang lain menyebutmu cantik, kau hanya mengangkat dagumu dan mengatakan, kau sudah mendengar ribuan kali tentang hal itu. Dan aku sangat menyukaimu saat kau hanya tersipu malu jika aku yang mengatakannya.

Dan pada akhirnya aku jatuh terlalu dalam padamu. Saat kau mengatakan perasaanmu, saat kita pertama kali bergandengan tangan, dan saat kita pertama kali berciuman itu adalah hal yang paling berharga untukku. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat dan aku akan pulang mengurung diri di kamar hanya untuk memandangi potret kita. Tertawa dan tersenyum sendiri. Aku mulai mencoba bersabar dengan tingkahmu yang aneh, aku mulai mencoba untuk menyukai ramen sepertimu, dan aku juga mencoba untuk tahan dengan rasa manis saat kau memaksaku untuk memakan kue ulang tahunmu dipotongan pertama. Aku menyukai semua yang kau lakukan untukku serta bento pertamamu yang hanya rasa asin yang bisa ku rasakan, namun tidak masalah karena kau sudah bersusah payah untuk itu. Hingga pada suatu saat kau telah menjadi duniaku. Menjadi pusat dan poros dari dunia milik Uchiha Sasuke. Si pria dingin tanpa emosi, pria brengsek seperti julukanmu padaku.

Lalu semuanya datang dan mengahantam. Ku pikir kau akan diam seperti biasa, yang ku tahu kau bukan gadis yang mudah percaya begitu saja. Kau memang mudah cemburu bahkan untuk seorang fans yang tidak sengaja jatuh di depanku. Tapi kau sangat menggemaskan jika sedang merajuk. Untuk itulah aku senang menggodamu, tapi bukan berarti aku akan berpaling padamu. Saat itu saat kau menelfon ku untuk yang pertama kali setelah pertengkaran kita yang entah keberapa kali kau akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kita akan berbaikan kembali lalu kau juga akan kembali. Maka dari itu aku bersiap sedari tadi, memakai kemeja abu-abu kesukaanmu, memakai sneakers pemberianmu serta parfum yang sangat kau sukai. Aku mempersiapkannya sampai aku lupa jika kita akan bertemu beberapa jam lagi dan aku sudah bersiap di depan rumah semenjak pagi. Tidak perduli Itachi yang terus menertawakanku. Aku hanya merindukanmu kau tahu, sepanjang libur musim panas kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. Aku tahu seharusnya aku menghubungimu juga hanya saja aku takut kau akan mengabaikanku melihat kau begitu marah waktu itu, maafkan aku.

Hari itu kau datang lebih cepat biasanya kita akan datang bersama. Kau datang dengan kemeja bercorak bunga dan rok biru sebagai bawahan. Kau cantik tanpa perlu riasan. Tapi kau berbeda, kau ingin menangis saat menatapku aku tahu itu namun aku hanya diam menanti apa yang kau katakan, diam hingga akhir dimana kau memutuskan untuk menyerah dariku. Kau pergi dengan tangisanmu yang tertahan dan aku kembali hanya diam. Bukannya aku juga ingin melepasmu namun aku tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa. kau terlalu terkejut dan takut. Takut jika kau memang tidak kembali lagi. Jadi aku hanya diam dan menunggu dan berharap kau kembali seperti yang sudah sudah.

Namun aku salah. Kau tidak pernah kembali dan aku tidak pernah lelah menanti. Aku masih menunggumu, menunggumu menyapa, menunggumu bicara, dan menunggumu datang untukku. Tapi yang terjadi adalah kau benar-benar pergi, tidak pernah datang lagi, Tidak ada pesan pesan anehmu. Tidak ada deringan telefon darimu, dan tidak ada senyum cerahmu menyapaku lagi. Kau di depanku namun kau seakan-akan berubah menjadi fatamorgana bagiku. Lalu aku mengambil sebuah keputusan.

Kau sudah bisa berdiri maka aku pun juga. Kini kau bukan milikku dan aku bukan milikkmu lagi. Meski pada kenyatannya aku tidak bisa melupakanmu meski hanya sedetik. Kini aku tahu memang sudah seharusnya aku tidak menunggumu lagi, tidak mengharapakanmu, dan berhenti memandangimu diam-diam. Aku juga akan memulainya kembali, sama seperti yang kau lakukan. Meski sulit aku akan melakukannya. Mencoba bersama gadis yang ku pilih, sama sepertimu yang memilih Shikamaru. Kita masih muda aku yakin hal-hal seperti ini adalah hal yang lumrah meski menyakitkan.

Jadi sebenarnya, kehilanganmu tidak apa. Aku akan sakit sementara. Tetapi selama aku tidak pernah kehilangan hati dan pikiranku sendiri, aku rasa aku akan baik – baik saja. Karena sebelum bertemu denganmu pun aku pernah berbahagia. Jadi kebahagiaanku sudah pasti bukan tergantung padamu. Maka dari itu, tak apa jika kau pergi. Aku akan baik-baik saja dan menyusun ulang puzzle yang kau hancurkan.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Don't wanna know**

 **What kind of dress you're wearing tonight** **  
** **If he's giving it to you just right** **  
** **The way I did before**

* * *

 **Omake**

Aku melihatnya. Ini tepat satu hari setelah pesta prom night di gelar. Kau berjalan di depanku dengan tanganmu yang tergenggam erat oleh orang lain. Lalu aku berjalan dengan Sakura di sampingku. Kini aku sedang belajar untuk mengabaikanmu. Aku juga mulai berlajar untuk menerima Sakura. Seseorang yang mungkin bisa saja menyelamatkanku dari jurang yang kau buat. Aku hanya berharap waktu juga mau berada di pihakku.

Kau tertawa bersama Shikamaru dan aku tersenyum dengan Sakura. Semua rancangan masa depan yang kau katakan semua tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Kau bukan pasanganku di pesta prom dan kita bukan raja dan ratu yang terpilih seperti keinginanku. Memang malam itu aku adalah rajanya namun bukan kau ratunya. Kau berjalan ke selatan dan aku berjalan ke utara. Kita adalah dua sisi yang berbeda sekarang, satu hal yang kusayangkan adalah bahkan sampai saat terakhir kita tidak saling bicara lagi.

Tidak tahukah kau betapa aku rindu suaramu, betapa aku rindu pesan-pesan singkat yang kau kirim. Ingin rasanya aku menyapamu terlebih dahulu, ingin mengirimu pesan singkat setiap malamnya. Namun aku takut kau mengabaikannya, bahkan hingga kini suara ini tenggelam kembali. Ponsel yang selalu ke genggam kembali terlempar. Sungguh begitu menyiksa. Tapi ku pikir mungkin dengan seperti ini aku akan belajar juga untuk terbiasa tanpamu.

Kita semakin dekat hingga pada akhirnya kita melewati satu sama lain. Aku menyadarinya dan aku yakin kau pun juga sama. Meski hanya sepersekian detik kita saling memperhatikan satu sama lain. Lalu kau pun kembali pada duniamu dan aku kembali pada duniaku. Tak perlu kembali tak perlu menengok karena aku tahu kita tidak akan melakukannya. Aku tidak akan mau tahu tentangmu lagi, bahkan jika kau sudah menemukan yang terbaik untukmu.

Tetaplah disana. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Diam saja. Kita cukup saling memperhatikan, pelan-pelan saling melupakan.

* * *

*Gaun yang di pakai Sakura adalah Gaun yang di pakai Cheon Song Yi (Jun Ji Hyun) Man Form The Star episode terakhir.

** Pakaian Sasuke adalah Style Song Joong Ki yang dipakai saat menghadiri event Christian Dior di Jepang kalian bisa search gambarnya di google

*** Gaun Naruto adalah Gaun Song Hye Kyo yang di pakai saat baeksang awards

**** pakaian Shikamaru adalah pakaian yang di pakai Song Joong Ki di Baeksang awards

(Kalian bisa membayangkan gaya mereka, saya memakai style Song-Song Couple saat menghadiri baeksang awards biar pas buat Sasuke yang lagi patah hati hahaha)

Huaaaah fuuuh /lap keringat/ ff ini sungguh melelahkan tapi entah kenapa saya suka dengan fic ini hahahaha, dan juga saya mengganti pen name. Dari Chrysanthemum Bluesky jadi ini hahah saya rasa nama dulu itu kepanjangan dan ada yang tanya saya cewek apa cowok hahaha, saya juga ngerasa kok nama itu banyak arti. Buat yang bingung saya cewek 97 line yang tahun ini bisa di bilang udah angkatan veteran haha.

Oke tentang fic ini saya ambil waktu lagi seneng senengnya dengerin lagu We Don't Talk Anymore punya Charlie puth ini, berasa langsung ngena di hati. Jadi kepikiran buat bikin FF tentang ini jadi saya bikin dua versi, versi Sasuke dan Versi Naruto. Saya nggak tahu gimana cowok kalau baru putus cinta karena saya bukan cowok jadi kalau feel nya nggak kena saya mohon maaf. Untuk bagian Naruto lengkapnya aka nada di chapter depan jadi harap sabar menunggu.

Jujur saya bukan tipe orang yang rajin, I'm lazy person. Saya menulis FF sekitar setengah jam lalu sisanya buat menonton drama hahaha maafkan saya stok drama saya masih banyak kekeke,,

Untuk Sakura jujur juga saya tidak berniat bashing karena mungkin saya juga akan seperti sakura jika gebetan baru putus hahaha mungkin masih kosong, tapi saya enggak bisa se agresif Sakura, jadinya Cuma memandang dalam diam /eeeaaa curcol/. Serta maaf untuk typo saat sudah mengeceknya namun tidak semuanya karena terlalu banyak /seperti yang saya bilang tadi saya orangnya malas*dilindes/ tapi saya sangat berharap kalian menikmatinya.

Oke terima kasih banyak sudah membaca curhatan saya kali ini. sampai jumpa di FF yang lain.

With love

Fujiawari Naoki a.k.a Chrysanthemum Bluesky


End file.
